


God Pines After Other God: What Happens Next Will Shock You [NOT CLICKBAIT!!!]

by banh_bao



Series: we create hell with our own hands [2]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining, the romantic tension between a goth nerd and his oblivious (and MARRIED) himbo crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: Cardamom wants. Oh, how he wants.
Relationships: implied Jenna (Ace Mansion)/Jex (Ace Mansion), onesided Cardamom (Ace Mansion)/Jex (Ace Mansion)
Series: we create hell with our own hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	God Pines After Other God: What Happens Next Will Shock You [NOT CLICKBAIT!!!]

**Author's Note:**

> this took me longer to post than to write

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks," murmured Cardamom. He quickly averted his gaze when Jex glanced over at him. "It is the east, and Jex is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." Once again his longing gaze drifted to Jex's broad shoulders and bright smile. Then Jenna rested her head against his chest and Cardamom's throbbing heart wrenched. He blinked tears out of his eyes and melted away into the shadows.


End file.
